Astaroth
Astaroth (アシュタロス) is a Nephilim and the 29th of Solomon's pillars. She is the Southern Grand Duchess of Hell, as well as the mother of Lamia and the ex-wife of Beelzebub, the Northern Grand Duke. Astaroth is also the guardian of Dantalion, whom she is responsible for nominating as a candidate. Appearance Astaroth bears long, wavy, black hair (that covers her ears) and dark skin. Her eyes are golden, matching the necklace she is always seen wearing. Her attire consists of a white long-sleeved shirt that exposes both her midriff and her large cleavage. As well as a pair of white pants that seem to double as shoes. On her back, she dons a long cape and her hands are covered by a pair of black leather gloves. The marks of a Nephilim adorn her midriff. In more formal occasions, she wears a more modest attire. She wears a suit, the back part of which extends past her knees. Inside, she wears a white dress shirt, and a black necktie with a white butterfly design at the knot. She also wears a long maroon cape and white gloves. Personality Astaroth is a calm and collected person, with somewhat of a mischievous side. She is very conscious of the consequences of her and others' actions (such as when she sends armies to reinforce the Gates of Hell when Solomon is released, in case Heaven attacks)Pillar 29 and is a very competent individual (as evidenced by the fact that she managed to rise to the rank of King despite being a Nephilim in an environment where they are belittled). Baalberith and her former husband Beelzebub seem to be able to get under her skin and annoy her. Baalberith mentions that she always gets in his way, implying her to be cunning enough to keep up with the plots of others.Pillar 63 Isaac's Undercover Section Astaroth The 29th of Solomon's 72 pillars. A duke who commands 40 armies of hell and also guards treasure. ;Characteristics Holds a snake in his right hand and rides on a creature from hell that resembles a dragon. Has very bad breath. One of the four great demons under the command of Lucifer. He was originally a goddess, but descended to the level of a demon at some point of history. He is knowledgeable about many subjects, including the past and future. It is said that he can you secret knowledge. Isaac: I wonder what my future will be like? Astaroth: Do you really want to know? You should promise that you definitely won't regret it?! Whatever happens has no... thing to do with me, alright?! Isaac: Eh? Ah... Hmm... Isaac: Waah! My future is full of despair! Dantalion: Stop threatening people just because things are too troublesome to find out, your excellency. He is also said to be a demon ruled by laziness.Pillar 10.5 Trivia *Before being named as (the Third) Astaroth, her name in Hell was Sargatanas.Pillar 55, pg 6 *Astaroth's Undercover section doesn't seem to be completely accurate, as she was the Pharaoh Hatshepsut before coming to Hell, not a Goddess. However, it may or may not be referring to the First Astaroth. *The exact time Astaroth was given the title of (the Third) 'Astaroth' is inconsistent in the manga, refer to the history section on her for more. Quotes * (to William Twining and Isaac Morton) "Yes, I was originally human. I am the third Astaroth."Pillar 7 * (to William Twining) "Don't you remember me, descendant of Solomon?"Pillar 7 * (about Solomon) "I just felt like meeting him. I was curious about what happened to my descendants. I never thought that one of my descendants would be such a weak magician."Pillar 7 * (about meeting William Twining) "...it was unexpectedly nostalgic. But it was only me who felt that nostalgia."Pillar 7 References Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Nephilim‎ Category:Isaac's Undercover Section Category:Four Rulers